Whale Tail
by xxJustJoolsxx
Summary: Feliciana goes shopping for hot new clothes before a date with Ludwig, but can he handle the power of seduction that is emitted from her new outfit? HORRID SUMMARY, Fem!Italy, and based on a joke. Rated T for Germany's dirty mind


**Author's note: **Woot Woot! My first story posted here! Which is weird because I have written so many. :/

This was originally for my good friend Sarah (yes Sarah, just for you, you are the person who got me into Nyotalia after all) and is loosely based on the movie _Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging_, a part of an episode of _My Wife and Kids _that I vaguely remember, and a strange, strange text conversation. Lol

I cut out the beginning because it took out from most of the story. It's just Feliciana at the mall with Hungary.

In case you didn't know, I use Feliciana (Fem!Italy) in this story.

Enjoy! :3

* * *

><p>(This starts from Feliciana's POV)<p>

"Ve~ What should I wear?" Feliciana thought to herself. She went shopping with Elizaveta yesterday, and she had so many clothes that she wanted to show Ludwig.

She looked through the pile of clothes she had thrown on her bed. She had always been quite messy. She had bought so much…was most of it even necessary?

"Feliciana," a slightly agitated male voice called from down the stairs. "We should leave soon,"

"Ve~ Alright! I'll be down soon, Ludwig!" she answered. This was taking too long! She had a hard time choosing between a pair of jeans or a skirt that went really well with the shoes she was going to wear.

"Feliciana," Ludwig called again after a few minutes. "You've been up there for an hour," he was getting impatient.

Feliciana sighed. _Okay, I'll wear the jeans! _She thought, feeling a bit rushed. Finally feeling confident about what she was going to wear, she looked over her outfit: A black blazer with a hot pink trim, a white tank top, and dark indigo skinny jeans.

"Ve~! It's so cute!" Feliciana cheered to herself and did a happy dance. However, there was still one thing that was missing. Oh, wait, underwear, of course.

Feliciana looked at the pile of new clothes again. The first pair of underwear she saw was a pink thong with black stripes on it. She began to think back to when she was in the underwear store, being convinced by Elizaveta to buy it.

_Come on, it would be so comfortable under yoga pants,_ she had said to her. _Plus, I'm sure Ludwig would love to see it._

_Ve~ I don't know,_ Feliciana had pondered. _Is it really that comfortable? _

_Trust me, you'll feel just fine in it,_ Elizaveta winked. _Here, I'll even buy it for you!_

_Ve~! Wow, that's so nice! Thanks! _Feliciana exclaimed as they walked up to the cash register.

"Feliciana!" Ludwig called, this time, impatience was dripping from his voice. "We really should go now,"

"Ve~!" Feliciana squeaked. She picked up the thong and hopped into it. She applied the rest of her outfit and shuffled to the bathroom to quickly touch up her hair and make up.

"Feli," Ludwig called one last time.

"I'm on my way down!" Feliciana answered, grabbing her hot pink heels and slipping them on as she ran down the stairs.

(Switch to Ludwig's point of view)

Dear Gott in Himmel_,_ how long was it going to take her to get dressed? She had been in her room for a good hour! While waiting for his girlfriend, Ludwig had started reading a newspaper. He had just finished a rather lengthy article when he finally heard her heels click down the stairs.

"Ve~! I'm so sorry it took me long, Ludi!" she shrieked, running to hug him, crushing the newspaper between them.

"Ack! I-it's okay, Feli!" He said, surprised by her hug that nearly choked him.

"Ve~ Ludi is mad at me!" she started crying. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, don't cry!" Ludwig said, trying to console her. "I'm not mad at you!

Feliciana looked at him with a pouty face. "Really?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"_J-ja,_" he said, sighing as he got up to get his jacket. "Let's go now,"

Feliciana smiled. "Okay! Wait for me, Ludi!" she said, heels clicking along after Ludwig.

Why were her shoes so loud? Ludwig glanced over to see a hot pink pair of heels, but then took another look.

The hot pink heels were accompanied by a very tight pair of dark skinny jeans. They fit like a second skin, making her already gorgeous legs look more firm and tapered than they did already. Ludwig swallowed. Hard.

_Keep it clean, Ludwig. _He thought to himself. He was going on a date with Feliciana and the last thing he needed was to have a mind clouded with dirty thoughts.

"Ve~ Let's go!" Feliciana said cheerfully, running up to Ludwig and pushing his back playfully to the door.

Ludwig and Feliciana were going to spend the day out together. They'd probably go out to lunch and to the park. They'd probably do anything else Feliciana wanted to do as well. Ludwig looked up to the sky. It was a lot nicer and warmer than they had thought it would be. Even the breeze was pretty warm.

Before Ludwig knew it, Feliciana had thrown her blazer off and ran over to something by the trees. Ludwig could tell from the sound of her hot -*coughs* he meant- high heels.

"Ve~! Look at it!" Feliciana said in obvious adoration.

"What is it now?" Ludwig sighed. He looked over and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"Ooh, kitty!" Feliciana exclaimed, bent over what must have been a stray cat. The German, however, didn't see the cat. Just Feliciana's shapely rear end and it's new friend. Her appealing tight jeans had slid down to reveal the top of a pink and black striped thong.

_Oh_ _mein gott _Ludwig thought, turning severely red. _Oh mein got, whale tail. _It was all his mind could process. _Whale tail, whale tail, oh mein got, that whale whale's tail is figuratively smacking me in the face, that whale tail. I want to toss that whale tail aside and shove my dick up her ass, that whale tail._

What Feliciana did next did not help much either. As she cooed nonsense, to the cat, she adjusted her weight onto her other leg, letting her hips wave around along with that tantalizing thong.

_That whale tail. I want to slap her ass so hard and squeeze it until she begs for release, that whale tail. _Ludwig continued to think. He could feel himself getting hard. Since when were thongs so hot to him?

Since Feliciana decided to wear one, apparently.

The teasing soon became almost too much. Obviously getting tired of standing over the cat, she squatted down, revealing even more of the little cotton devil. That made Ludwig realize how the thong matched her shiny, patent leather, hot pink high heels.

_Oh mein gott, that whale tail. I want to eat that ass for lunch today, that whale tail. _There was no stopping his dirty mind at that point. He was definitely going to ask if they could do anal that night.

Finally noticing how quiet Ludwig was, Feliciana got up (unfortunately for Ludwig, whipping her hair back carelessly, but still sensually) and turned around frowning. "Ve~ is everything alright, Ludi?" she asked, concerned.

"J-Ja," he stammered. "I-" his voice got caught in his throat as he saw the little cat, or more importantly, the ample chest behind it that sported a low-cut, tight white tank top with the word "Juicy" written across the chest in gothic black font.

Oh mein gott, this was going to be the longest, most uncomfortable day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note #2: <strong>YUSS! I finished this in one day! Please rate and review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
